1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to mobile communications, and more particularly relates to technology for synchronizing data with mobile devices.
2. Related Art
Over the past few years, there has been a large growth in the number of hand-held computers, personal digital assistants (PDA), and other mobile devices. In addition, there has been a marked increase in the number of ways for mobile devices to connect to the global Internet and the World-Wide Web (WWW), corporate internets, intranets, and other networks. This collective expansion allows users of mobile devices to access various types of information, disseminate information, and be exposed to electronic commerce (e-commerce) activities, all with a greater degree of freedom. E-commerce includes entities such as large corporations, small businesses, individual entrepreneurs, organizations, and the like who offer their information, products, and/or services to people all over the world via these networks.
The rise in use of mobile devices, however, also presents users, particularly users of more than one device, computer, or part of a company or group which uses such devices, with the problem of keeping their information contemporary and continuous. Various synchronization techniques have been developed to convey information from a computer or server to a mobile device and from the mobile device to the computer or server. However, these techniques do not provide the dynamic mobility required by users of one or more mobile devices connected to one or more networks.
Increasingly, the users of mobile devices have more than one mobile device, such as a cellular telephone and a personal digital assistant (PDA) the sharing of information among which benefits the user. In addition, corporations can have employees with more than one mobile device each, all of which require consistent information in order for the corporation to operate effectively.
Therefore, in view of the above, what is needed is a system, method and computer program product for the synchronization of similar data objects to one or more devices by exchanging event information. Similar data objects can include information requested or required by users of mobile devices. Event information can be constructed and exchanged by the system of the present invention. Further, what is needed is a system, method and computer program product that delivers event information to mobile devices based on information provided by one or more users.